


XWP: A Bit of Meat

by bearblue



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearblue/pseuds/bearblue
Summary: Gabrielle decides that Xena and she could use a little variety in their diet and lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted Online in 1998... I feel so... lucky, to have lived during the Original Xena years. Heh. 
> 
> The following is a bit of alternative fiction based on certain characters from the Xenaverse. It is not meant to infringe on anyone else's rights.
> 
> Xex Alert: Definitely. It's a mix and match game too. :)
> 
> Note: There is some definite snake and pond action here. (I like snakes just as much as I like ponds.) I wrote this in response to a challenge I received. Hope it works. :)
> 
> I considered this an exercise in language and love. There is some character building, I think and some episode observation. For those who haven't seen King Con, you might want to pass on this until you've had a chance to watch the episode.

Xena swirled the port in her cup and looked bored. She tilted her wooden hard backed chair so she was leaning comfortably. The legs of the seat creaked against the floor, but would support her weight. Her boots were firmly planted on the table's semismooth surface. She scanned the inn's shadowed interior, noting the attempts at decoration which consisted of a few potted plants, the occasional table cloth (her table didn't have one) and two comely serving maids. The other patrons, mostly of the masculine bent, weren't quite as sightly. She watched them for reasons other than their physique.

Her sword, wielded on too many thugs of late, hung on the rack by the door. It had been a tedious couple of weeks and she had been ready for a break. That's why they'd stopped in this quiet town. She wore her chakram at her hip as usual. Her knives were in their various hidden places. She shifted her armor to a more comfortable position and hid a sigh by breathing through her nose.

Where was Gabrielle?

They were supposed to meet. . .Xena's eyes flickered to the inn's timepiece. . .a candlemark ago. No doubt she'd just gotten caught up in the thrill of bargaining, but Xena was getting hungry.

It was the bard's fault. The strawberry blonde had told her to wait. That she was looking for something special for dinner. So Xena was waiting, somewhat irritably. Gabrielle had promised, however, to make the wait worth it.

She hoped so. She could have scared up a rabbit and had it burned and ready for dinner by now. Or maybe stewed, or . . .She wasn't helping herself here. She blew another sigh through her nose and took a sip of her port. The fire of it soothed past her mouth to her belly. She'd give Gabrielle the rest of the candlemark. If she didn't show, she'd either start without her, or go searching.

Xena was realistic. She'd go searching. But then, she was hungry enough, she'd probably have Gabrielle for dinner. The woman's lip curled upwards. Maybe even dessert. Mm, she could already taste. Suddenly rabbit stew didn't seem like such an important thing.

The light of the candle burned lower and Xena prepared herself to stand up and go looking. She didn't have to worry. She heard the bard's lilting chatter and smiled. Gods, she loved the way that woman talked. Sure it got annoying sometimes, but there was something about her voice. .especially in the heat of. . .

Gabrielle sun-shiny presence brightened the inn's atmosphere as soon as she stepped in. She carried a basket. No doubt it was filled with food. At least Xena hoped so. She was also being followed by a tall blonde man whom Xena recognized.

Xena didn't bother standing up. She was comfortable where she was and the bard would be there soon. Besides, Rafe had to take his sword off and hang it like the rest of them. Xena watched as her bard, who only had a walking stick, moved past the rack and towards her. She spent the time appreciating her lover's smooth gait.

"Hello Xena," the bard said cheerfully. She lifted the basket. Then she looked briefly at Rafe. "I brought dinner. ..and dessert."

"Gabrielle," Xena started. The bard twinkled at her, Xena swore that she did. "Gabrielle," she leaned forward, "what. . ."

Gabrielle set the basket down upon the table and grinned at her lover, "Thought you might like a little filling for your pita." She grinned even wider, "I know you've been hankering for a bit of meat, and he was Right There can you believe."

Somehow Xena managed not to blush. "Gabrielle," her voice was low and could have been interpreted as menacing, "I like berries. You know they," She smiled at Rafe who waved at her and gave her a rakish smile, "fill me up, just fine. Especially yours."

Gabrielle grinned and touched the warrior's hand, "But a varied diet is good for you, Xena. And I know you have a need for the flavor now and then. Why deny it?"

"What are you guys talking about?" The blonde man asked as he came up to stand besides the bard, "Hello, Xena." He looked at the warrior almost solemnly.

Xena nodded, "Hello Rafe, Good to see you again. We're talking dinner."

Rafe smiled winningly and clapped a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, "And you. Gabrielle invited me to dinner. You don't mind, do you?"

"Me?" Xena slung her feet off the table, "Oh no." That could have been a sneer, but Gabrielle diverted Rafe's attention. "Sit down Rafe."

"Thanks, I believe I will." The man took a seat to Xena's left. Gabrielle sat next to Rafe and in front of the warrior. She grinned at Xena again and patted the basket. She didn't sit down.

"I found some wonderful things at the Market, Xena."

The dark haired warrior set her cup down, "So I see."

"But I'm not finished." This time Xena blinked. She looked at Gabrielle with concern in her eyes. "I've got one other thing to find, then I'll have everything I need, but there's plenty in the basket to eat." Damn it she looked at Rafe again.

"I don't need to eat what's in the basket, Gabrielle. I like what's served here just fine."

Gabrielle looked at Xena for what seemed the longest time, "It's not about what you need, Xena. It's about what I need. Just do me a favor and start on it would you?" She gave Rafe a smile, and he looked at her like he knew he was missing something, but wasn't sure what. She touched Xena's shoulder and smiled down at her warrior, "I promise to join you later, but I really do need to go get some more scrolls. Okay?"

"You'll come back?"

"Oh absolutely."

Xena smiled a real smile. "Okay, but remember, you insisted." Rafe looked at both of them, trying to interpret what he was hearing and missing.

"Just enjoy your dinner, Xena. I see you in a bit." Gabrielle gave a wink and sauntered off, with a sway to her hips that made the warrior feel like she was starving.

When the door shut behind Gabrielle, the dark woman turned to Rafe with a look that said he was going to get eaten right up.

\--------------------------------

It was more than easy to get Rafe up the stairs. All it required was a bit of laying on of hands in the right place and she had his attention in every way. She cupped him easily in her palm, fondling gently. He looked at her with startled glazed eyes. She gave him a small smile, leaning her chin upon one hand. She stared with sultry intensity into his eyes. He was mesmerized, which was her intent. She'd forgotten how much she enjoyed this game.

"And just how hungry are you Rafe?" She casually slid her hand along his inner thigh, twisting up until her hand covered his knee. He blinked and tried to inhale. She stood up and grabbed the basket. No point in wasting time. "You coming?" If things went well, he most certainly would be.

Then she walked away, letting the sway of her leather covered hips speak for her. She figured he didn't need more of a hint. The man wasn't Joxer after all and she wasn't exactly being subtle. She smirked knowingly as soon as she heard the chair scrape back, but didn't turn around. Instead she made sure she was at least five steps ahead and gained ground upon the stairs.

She dropped the basket on the inside of the room, just past the door and slid in. Rafe still trailed behind. She'd set a deliberately quick pace. It was designed to get him to think it was urgent, but also to avoid unnecessary public displays of passion. He'd get his kisses in the room.

The door slammed shut.

"Are you sure?" he asked, remembering the last time they'd met. The armor dropped with a metallic clang to the floor. He stepped back to the door, with a sudden expression of doubt, "Oh, I get it. You're setting me up." He held up a finger and waived it at her. She looked at him with narrowed brows. "I know a set up when I see it," He began moving about the room, searching, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"My partner. I know he's put you up to this." He was on his hands and knees looking under the bed now. Nothing there.

Xena pulled down her right shoulder strap. "He did not," she said reasonably. She sighed inwardly, 'trust a con to think up a conspiracy.' She would just have to convince him. The bodice went down. He looked up and stopped breathing for a minute, then looked away.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before. He's around here somewhere, I know it." It would be just like him too. Now Rafe was looking behind the curtained off closet. The leather skirt came off.

"You're wrong, he is not and you're wasting your time." This was getting tiresome. Now he was looking behind plants. "Rafe." Another big potted plant. "Rafe." He stopped searching long enough to look up again, and froze. "I'm only going to give you one chance at this. Do it well, I might give you two." She crooked a finger at him, "Now, c'm'ere." Her grin turned wicked and seductive.

It was such a . .. different look . .from when he last saw her naked. He felt the blood flow moving again. She was serious!! He managed to pull his jaw back up and move forward haltingly. "Aren't you and Gabrielle. . ." He let the question trail off. He'd just assumed that when they hadn't. .Well, he was Rafe and she'd resisted him. ..but then, she was Xena and. .he was confusing himself.

Xena's smile turned warm and thoughtful. Her eyes sparkled with tender emotion and it was as if he wasn't quite there, "Oh, we are." It was said so softly, gently, that something in Rafe's heart went thump. "We definitely are." She was talking about more than sex. He could feel it.

Her attention returned to him and the smile changed to a feral grin. Her eyes divested him of his clothes before his fingers could move to do the job. Her gaze drifted to the basket and then back to him, "Sometimes we just feel," there was a meaningful pause and Xena licked her lips, "snackish."

Rafe wasn't sure he liked the comparison, "What do you mean by that?" He'd been hoping. .well. .he'd. . .Hey, what kind of trap was this. . .

She stepped up to him, until their faces were inches apart. He could feel the heat of her naked body, the press of her nipples through the soft cloth on his chest. Other places on his body thumped. She pressed her lips against his, starting the kiss. It was moist and sweet, a little rough. When they pulled back, Xena whispered in that velvety smooth way of hers, "It means that I'm hungry Rafe and you're just what I need to fill me up." Their lips met again, this time with a stronger passion. Rafe forgot what he was not liking and started focusing on what he was liking.

\--------------------------------

She peeled away his clothes, trousers first. It gave her access to touch and to hold , which was something she enjoyed. She liked to wrap her hand around a man's shaft because she found the fondling satisfying. The evidence of her success was always there. They couldn't disguise desire like a woman could. Well, actually a woman couldn't exactly disguise her desire could she? You just had to feel the slickness to know. So she liked both sensations for different reasons. Besides, she was good at this. She stroked him expertly, wanting him to point without peaking. He groaned and wavered.

She let go of him and moved her hands under his tunic to the flat of his belly and around to his back. Their lips met in fire again as her hands caressed his back, her nipples rubbed against his cloth covered chest and her thigh slid between his legs so that his desire pressed against her hip.

"We're going to have so much fun," she breathed into his ear as she pushed him back towards the bed. Her tongue slid along the line of his cheekbone and then back to his lips. She claimed him with her mouth and he found himself in the odd position of surrendering before the battle had begun. Her hands moved from his butt, up around to his chest. She scraped her fingernails against his nipples.

He moaned at the surprising pleasure of the sensation. He'd not even thought they were sensitive that way. No one had ever really paid attention to them. He began, at that moment to suspect that Xena's reputation was well earned and he meant that in a good way. Her palms covered the two small points and rubbed, even as their tongues joined. He felt the electrical spiked connection and shivered.

Fun was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

Xena's kisses were meteoric. They were fiery hot and had impact. He made small airy noises with each liquid blow. There were parts of him that became more rigid and parts that melted like snow under the sun. The bed's shifting noises joined his sounds. She held him again as her tongue moistened the nipples. Xena's grip was solid, but friendly. She would caress the head with her thumb when she came up and alternate squeezes as she moved down. Teeth brushed against his sensitized skin. Sometimes they clamped together in tiny shocking bites. It was as if his whole body came alive under her touch. She seemed to pay attention to every little detail, though there wasn't much in conversation, besides, "Do you like this? Does this feel good." Those words made him ache and all he could do was moan a reply.

He tried to move with her. His square hands smoothed down her back, her front. When he had the chance, Rafe cupped her lovely breasts, following her example of licking and teasing. She moaned and smiled at him. Then she'd straddled him and slid against his belly. He found himself pressing up against her hips, urgently, inspired by the slick wet of her. She'd laughed pleasantly and had moved, not above him as he'd hoped, but just behind. Then she'd sat upon his thighs, opened herself up for him to see the lush royal colors of her, which sparkled wetly. Then covering him with her palm, but not gripping, she'd pressed against him, enfolding his need without engulfing him.

His head hit the pillow when she started to move her hips. She used one arm to support her and the other to keep him exactly where she wanted him. He was grateful for the bed, for he'd surely have hurt himself. Her wetness covered him from the tip of his blooded rod to the round and tender fruit that contained his essence. It wasn't quite a fuck but her silk felt so delicious that he wasn't sure he could hold himself in.

"Xena," He gasped out. His exhalation perfectly timed with the swishing of the door. He didn't hear it. The lovely warrior did. She didn't even have to turn her head, though she did anyway. Xena recognized her scent, even in the sex filled air.

They smiled at each other. Gabrielle arched an eyebrow and gave Xena a hidden question. Yes? No? Xena nodded and smiled an invitation. "Rafe," the warrior purred and the door shut just as silently. "Prepare yourself."

He had no clue and opened his eyes. She moved away from him to his incredible disappointment. His sopped compass bent back towards him a bit, resting high and tight near his abdomen Was this it? Was she finally going to . . .

He felt the air move to his right and blinked. A lot.

Now, he hadn't really paid attention to her before. He'd been more interested in her. . . Xena, since that was who he'd thought was more important. Not the sidekick. . .He thought he could have had her at anytime. He began to suspect he may have been very very mistaken and he thanked the Gods that he hadn't tried anything with her. . .whilst Xena was around.

They kissed a gentle greeting. They had pulled apart and smiled. That was friendship.

Gabrielle's fingers loosed the grip food basket by the bed. It fell with a crisp thump, as Xena, who was still kneeling over him, pulled the bard into a tight amorous embrace.

That was Eros.

They pulled apart again. Xena cupped Gabrielle's face gently, "Are you alright?" The bard smiled and nodded with confidence. Their eyes sparkled at each other.

That was love.

Their mouths touched softly again. Gabrielle's eyes closed, but Xena's just narrowed. They kissed for what seemed like centuries, but he wasn't minding at all. He checked himself, looking at the way his flesh bobbed at attention. Nope. .No problem here. This gave him a chance to rest without embarrassing himself. He could handle that.

They finally pulled from the kiss and Xena's fingers reached to unfasten the blonde's roughed short top. Gabrielle worked on the fastenings of her kilt, undoing without even looking down. There wasn't even a glance for him and he thought of introducing himself, saying hi, or something. But, they were right over him. Well, part of him and he hardly saw how they could avoid knowing he was there. So he waited and watched and throbbed. Rafe reached to stroke himself.

Xena lifted a finger and turned her head, "ah ah!" She waggled at him. She didn't want him thinking he was running this show. His ego didn't need the feeding. He quit moving and chose to sit up, using his elbows as props. She smiled at him approvingly as she held the bard remove her top completely. It was flung to the floor, followed soon after by the kilt and some breeches.

They'd taken to kissing again. This time pressing hard, as if they were trying to absorb one another through their skin. Gabrielle's hand darted where his had yet to go. He felt an uneven stab of envy and carnal need.

The bard teased at Xena's crimson pearl, dipping her hand further in to feel her love's delightful saturation. "OH. .Xena. .you feel so good," she murmured against the warrior's mouth as their tongues fenced wantonly with each other. Xena's hips bucked naturally against her hand, prompting. Gabrielle entered, stirring slightly, spreading the her fingers against the warm membrane. She pushed in and out, but not for long, just enough. Her warrior groaned and nuzzled her neck. Gods, Gabrielle loved this woman.

The strawberry blonde dragged her hand back and Xena moaned a regret. "I want to see how you taste," Gabrielle said as she lifted fingers that sparkled into candlelight's view. She sniffed, taking a deep inhalation, and acting as if she were judging the quality of a king's wine. Then a lovely redpink tongue extended and licked in one serious stroke. Xena settled back, knowing the game for what it was. Her thighs covered Rafe's for a moment and she looked at him. He was entranced, watching every motion. Gabrielle closed her eyes evaluatively, "Mmmm, perfect. Such a delightful sauce."

Then she turned to Rafe.

Her inspection of him took the con man aback. She regarded him seriously, then bent and crawled over him until her face hovered over his fleshed pillar. She sniffed delicately at him. Her breasts swayed gently and he held his breath, not quite knowing what to expect. He felt Xena move. Her legs slid over him again, but he was captivated by the sight of red gold and fair skin in front of him. Gabrielle lifted her eyes and regarded him through a sultry gaze. Then, just as she'd tasted her fingers, her tongue slid delicately along the underside of him and stopped to tickle the top as if he were some sweet hard candy.

She closed her eyes again and smiled beatifically. "Oh, yes. Xena is excellent," Her eyes opened again and stared at him in full, challenging "Isn't she?" If he'd been sagging at all, that seemed to be over. He could only nod, since he was barely breathing.

Xena smirked from behind the bard. The redhead's hips seemed to lift in response to the gentle slap the warrior gave her derriere. He could see both her hands moving, caressing. They seemed to just disappear. Then one came back. The other didn't. Gabrielle groaned, then shifted forward. The red heads hips started undulating like waves of the ocean. Her elbows tracked his body and those beautiful lips brushed against the wet streak she'd made with her tongue.

Then she started doing *other* things with that mouth. It was as if she intended to get every single drop that Xena had poured upon him, and then some. Suddenly, his arms didn't seem so strong. "Ohgods. Ohgods." That was his voice, sunk low with desire. He trembled with keeping still and lost the battle when her mouth took him in its sizzling dangerously exquisite embrace.

She hummed with pleasure, not limiting the way her tongue and lips and mouth touched him. She was too busy enjoying what Xena was doing to her and what she was doing to Rafe. He was clean, reasonably good looking, and smelled nice and Xena liked him. Not as a person, but as a possible. Gabrielle had recognized that look, which was why she'd teased the warrior about him. Then she'd kept her eyes open. Sometimes it did an exwarlord good to have a conquest or two and what made Xena happy, made Gabrielle happy. Most times. This time definitely. Ulysses had been a NOT, because there'd been the threat that he'd take Xena away . . .find a way to part them. But Rafe. . .he might claim to want forever, but he really wanted a minute or two. Gabrielle had learned her lesson from Perdicus. She knew for whom forever was meant and her body was reaffirming that notion right now.

Xena hovered over Gabrielle's back. Her breasts skimmed over delicate skin. Her arms were draped around lovely womanly hips. Her fingers had long since moved from teasing to delving as she claimed the bard as her own. She pushed, trying to see if she could shake the bard's attention. Xena knew she had her when she groaned and her head bowed away from Rafe. Now his length rubbed Gabrielle's cheeks, but her eyes were closed and her fists were clenched in the sheets beside him. The bard was making that mongrel wuffling noise that indicated she was very near. So Xena started whispering in her bard's ear, telling her how much she wanted her, needed her, loved her and "please. ..cum for me."

Her breath had been humid and that was erotic enough, but it was her voice which was magical. Gabrielle's body and head had arched and her hips, which hadn't ceased their grinding from the beginning suddenly made one mighty buck and paused only to fall into deep deep shudders. She cried out, "Xeeeeeena!!!!"

Rafe couldn't see, but could guess from the expression on Xena's face and the ecstatic cry of her name upon Gabrielle's lips, that the bard held the warrior tight in love's succulent embrace. His own need throbbed and ached. The skin had slicked down a long time to reveal the head which was now purpling and close to shooting off. He'd been so near the destination, but Gabrielle's delay had slowed his immediate need for gratification, but he didn't know if he could take much more of this. He felt her hot breath upon him still and knew, if it wasn't soon he'd explode.

Gabrielle looked up at him with a sated gaze and backed away, bumping into Xena a little. He groaned his displeasure and reached for himself again. The warrior woman caught his hand in hers. She tisked. "Patience," she said.

He ached. Patience be damned. He moved to reach for her and felt his hands and body being forced back by stronger arms. She straddled him again, still wet. Her fur grazed his belly. "Patience," she purred again. She looked him in the eye, taming him with her gaze. She let him go, having other uses for her hands. She took him by the pole and he moved, following her guidance, lifting his hips and sliding in, at last. .at last. They moved against each other, finding a compatible, but urgent rhythm.

He felt lips upon his mouth, salty sweet, and opened his eyes. Gabrielle smiled at him and kissed him soulfully again. Her breasts rubbed pointedly against his chest and he moaned with pleasure.

His hands covered Xena's powerful thighs, even as his he ground into her. He felt the warrior lean, from her waist. Lips disappeared from his mouth and he knew without opening his eyes that they were sharing another one of those stunning kisses. Gabrielle moved, straddling his chest. He was close enough to smell, to see and too far away to taste. He growled in disappointment.

Their kiss ended with the bard breathless and excited again. She nuzzled her warrior, dropping kisses along scarred and precious skin down and down, lowering her mouth to cover Xena's breasts. Suckling. She moved her hand, scraping it through blonde fuzz, grinning into the skin kiss she was giving Xena at the yowl of noise that Rafe made. She smiled up at her warrior, who gave her a bountiful erotic smile in return. Then she found her jewel. The one she loved so much, rich and full and responsive. This time Xena made the yowling, moaning noise as Gabrielle rubbed her there, played her there and as Rafe filled her.

The warrior held the con man, squeezing and thrilling him with the way her hips moved. She didn't drag him around too much, just enough to let him know who was moving. His motion was strong and powerful. His thrusts deep, just like she needed. It was bliss, completed by the way her bard took her in hand. Her body began preparing for that shattering spiral.

Gabrielle realized at some point, that there were willing lips behind her. Loathe to omit any pleasure, she moved and offered. She was accepted. He tasted of her hungrily, lapping like a cat being given its favorite dish. She pressed against him, trying not to threaten his breath, but quite unable to control her body's reaction. This was good. This was better than good.

They made soft noises together. The bed moved with them, sliding a bit from the wall. Xena was mostly silent, except for moans which shivered through Gabrielle and Rafe. Gabrielle's mouth was full, but she found moments to pull away. Rafe was in a similar position. He just resorted to groaning and sweating. It wasn't until that last time, as the bard shifted from one tortured breast to the other, that the chain reaction started. Gabrielle, who was barely able to concentrate on the task, looked up into a voluptuously appreciative sapphire gaze and, pressing meaningfully against her lover with wrinkled fingers, during a perfect twisting downslide, purred, "loveyouxena."

Xena howled out, screamed out, and milked Rafe so hard and wet that he exploded his own, managing only one final swirl of the tongue upon the bard's sweet tip. His own cry pulled out of him with a base "OHGODS!!!!," that rippled through the bard's center. For once Gabrielle came silently, but very very deeply.

It took a bit of time to recover themselves enough to move. Gabrielle slid across the blonde man's chest, careful not to knock him in the face with her leg. Xena and Rafe tilted together, to the side. They stayed connected, locked in an embrace until he slid away. Then the parted stickily away from each other, grinning.

The bard sprawled on the edge of the bed and snoozed until Xena rubbed her backside gently. Then she turned on her hip to smile at them. The blonde man looked at her sincerely, then at Xena. "What?" Gabrielle asked.

He touched Xena's breast with gentle fingers, then dropped his hand to his thigh. He sat up a little so his back was supported by the wall. He looked at sweet innocent Gabrielle. Rafe shook his head, glancing at Xena, finally getting where the trap lay, "I'll never get anyone to believe me, will I?"

Xena just laughed that sultry contented laugh of hers and played with the bard's curls. Gabrielle smirked knowingly and shrugged. "Try convincing them we're lovers first. Then see." He blinked. Well, everyone knew. ..then he remembered his partner who'd told him he was crazy, when he'd voiced the idea. He nodded his head. There were some people who would never get it or believe it.

"Good point."

She lifted reached over the edge and pulled up the basket. The bard smiled winsomely, "Anyone hungry, I've got some lovely cherries." The air overflowed with their laughter.

(The END)


End file.
